TF RID Steeljaw x Reader
by xXFracturedwaterXx
Summary: A story about you and Steeljaw. When you join Steeljaw's pack, he finds you quiet... interesting.


**For my second story I decided to write about Steeljaw From RID2015 he's one of my favourite bots, and he has such a hot voice *,* I could die over it, So enjoy.**  
Steeljaw's POV  
I walked through the forest searching for new decepticon's that could join my pack, I've had no success in finding any stasis pod's, I've sent Thunderhoof and fracture to the North of our base and Clampdown and Underbite to the East, while I go to the South. I contacted Thunderhoof through my comm link.  
Steeljaw: "Thunderhoof? come in, What's your status?"  
Thunderhoof:" Ayo boss, We haven't found anythin' yet."  
Steeljaw growled in frustration and annoyance.  
Steeljaw:" Well keep looking until you find a stasis pod!" With that Steeljaw cut the com link off.  
3rd Person.  
Steeljaw cut the com link and jumped down a little cliff landing on soft green grass walking into a clearing. Were he notice's a lake and walk's over. He lean's down on his knee's and watch's some fish that swam around him. He leaned down a dipped his tongue into the water a few times, getting drip's of water into his mouth. He stop's and whip's his mouth with his arm as he see's a glow in the water, at closer inception he can tell its a stasis pod. Steeljaw swim's down to the stasis pod and see's a (A/C) Femme/mech in stasis and notice's crack's in the glass and water seeping through them, Steeljaw rip's open the door of the stasis pod letting it fall to the bottom of the lake as water flushed itself into the pod.  
Steeljaw grabbed the Femme/mech around the waist and swam up to the surface laying her/him down on the now wet grass waiting patiently for her/him to wake up from stasis.  
Steeljaw POV  
Steeljaw:-She's/he's so beautiful/handsome- I thought to my self running a hand down the side of the femme's/mech's body taking in all the curve's and detail's.  
(Y/N) POV  
I cough with a little bit of water spilling out of my mouth, I crack open my optic's slightly but immediately close them seeing a bright light hit them. I then feel a movement above me I open my optic's in fear and see a grey cyberwolf mech using his head to shield the light.  
Steeljaw:" Greeting's sister/brother, I am Steeljaw leader of my pack, future ruler of this planet." He said leaning back to give me room.  
(Y/N):" Ahh... okay nice to meet you, I'm (Y/N)"  
Steeljaw:" What a beautiful name" He said with a smirk  
3rd person  
(Y/N) kept her/his optic's on Steeljaw's looking for what he may do.  
(Y/N):" okay... thanks" (Y/N) stood up and started to walk away.  
Steeljaw:" Sister wait!" Standing in front of you, stopping you." I need more member's to join my pack, you should join you could be useful."  
(Y/N) studies the mech looking him up and down.  
(Y/N)- He's actually kinda' hot- she/he said to her/him self.  
(Y/N):"So a group? What like a book club? You get together every Tuesday's to talk about the books yous have been reading and share bon bon's?" You say with a smirk crossing your arms.  
Steeljaw looked amusing with a smile on his face.  
Steeljaw:" Mmm not quite" He laugh's with his mouth closed." Its a very good opportunity to be part of this pack." (Y/N) didn't seem impressed. " look just come back with me and meet the rest, if it doesn't suit you, you can leave, I wont stop you." (Y/N) thought for a moment looking into the mech's yellow optic's.  
(Y/N):" Okay, fine but I get to be your second in command if I stay.  
Steeljaw's smile grew into a smirk.  
Steeljaw:" ah ah my dear (Y/N) that title has to be earned, through time and respect to my course "  
(Y/N):" We'll see" raising your head walking past him looking into his optic's with your own flirtatious optic's.  
Steeljaw picked up on your look and smirked looking the same way at you and purred slightly.  
(Y/N) giggled making Steeljaw's tail wag.  
(Y/N):" Well, are you going to lead the way?" Making a gesture with her/his hand pointing into the forest.  
Steeljaw transformers into his grey car form and drive's into the forest. (Y/N) Transformer's into a (A/C) (F/C) and speed's off following him.  
-Le time skipped-  
Steeljaw:" Everyone " catching everyone's attention " I'd like yous to meet (Y/N) she/he's the newest member of our pack" saying with a smirk looking down to you.  
(Y/N):" I Might!, Be joining your little book club." Point's out.  
Steeljaw:" Yes, yes but I now I can change your mind" smirking at her/him.  
Everyone greets her/him flirting slightly. Yet (Y/N) roll's her/his optic's.  
Thunderhoof:" don't worry baby I'll keep ya' safe from all the mech's" Rapping an arm around your waist pulling you roughly into him.  
(Y/N) then smirk's and grab's the mech's hand twisting his arm and pulling him over your shoulder and slamming him on the ground with a thud.  
(Y/N):" I can take care of my self, Thanks"  
The mech's in the room have shocked look's on there face's and start to laugh at the shocked Thunderhoof.  
Steeljaw:- She/he's tougher then she/he looks- says in this helm smirking.  
-Le time skipped-  
(Y/N):" hahah" (Y/N) giggled at what Fracture had said. It was clear that he was flirting but she/he didn't mind, But Steeljaw was getting quite annoyed with it. He growled as you laughed again.  
Steeljaw's POV  
I was getting annoyed how Fracture kept making (Y/N) laugh, he was flirting with (Y/N) and I don't like it! I confronted were (Y/N) and Fracture were sitting.  
Steeljaw:" Fracture I don't mean to interrupt, but I need to speak with our, guest". I said trying not to let how annoyed I was seep through. But it seemed (Y/N) could see it very easily.  
(Y/N) stood up following me as I led her/him to my quarters to talk.  
(Y/N):" I'll be right back fracture" saying with a hint of flirt in her/his voice. Fracture smiled at the sound of how her/his voice sounded.  
(Y/N) POV  
I smirked at the sound of Steeljaw growling in annoyance as I flirted with Fracture. It was fun making Steeljaw jealous, of course I was not into Fracture it was just for entertainment . I followed Steeljaw into his quarters were he began to speak.  
Steeljaw:" I can see that you and fracture have taken quite a liking to one another." With an annoyed face.  
I giggle " heheh oh, yes Fracture is fun to play with but your much more ... entertaining " I say flirting with him.  
He had a confused look on his face.  
I giggled once more and walk closer to him grabbing his chin gentle tilting his helm down to look at me.  
(Y/N):" You get so jealous over me talking to Fracture and you hardly no me"  
Steeljaw:" Well I no enough to say that he isn't the mech for you" stepping closer to me.  
(Y/N):" oh? And who would be a suitable match?" smirking with a slight blush over my cheeks.  
Steeljaw began to wags his tail in excitement and smirk's grabbing the side's of my waist and pulling me to him.  
Steeljaw chuckled making me weak-kneed a bit." My dear no bot could handle you" He says before colliding our lips together in a passionate kiss making me squeak a little in shock. My optic's slowly closing enjoying the feeling. Our lips moved in sync melting into each other, The kiss was making my Knees weak by the seconds I slowly through my arm's around Steeljaw's neck deepening the kiss.  
Steeljaw's POV  
She/he deepened the kiss by throwing her/his arm's around my neck, I rap my arms around her/his waist pulling her/him closer to me deepening the kiss even more, after a while I slowly moved one of servos down to her/his aft, the other still holding onto her waist. I cup and squeeze her/his aft making (Y/N) squeak in shock and pleasure, I smirk into the kiss and grab both cheeks of the aft one in each servo roughly pulling her/him up and rap her/his legs around my waist moaning slightly.  
I walk over to were there is a desk made out of scrap meatal that I made and slammed her/him on it making her/him gasp. I brake the kiss looking into her/his optic's smirking at how flustered (Y/N) is. " Yes I can see how I am much more... entertaining than Fracture" I say chuckling lightly.  
(Y/N):" Oh yea... your definitely more entertaining" (Y/N) said trying to catch her/his breath. Yet I don't allow her/him to catch her/his breath as I bit down on her/his neck cable's making (Y/N) gasp in surprise and pleasure.  
(Y/N) POV  
Steeljaw started to bit and nibble on my neck cable's as I try to hold back moan's, I guess Steeljaw saw this and decided to run a servo down my sensitive body earning a moan from me which he smirk's at, and begins to leave kiss's down my shaking body. He pulls a leg over his shoulder and start's kissing, bitting and licking the inner side of my leg getting closer and closer to my crotch plating. He look's up and down at my now panting body moving slightly up and start's to lick my crotch plating make the armour spring back as I let out a moan.  
Steeljaw chuckled and smelt the air around my opening making him go crazy, wagging his tail and purring. He move's his helm down to start pleasing me but a knock at the door and an explosion could be herd from the other side we both get up and Steeljaw growls in annoyance as he walk's over to the door as I put my crotch plating back on. Steeljaw opens the door to see Fracture.  
Steeljaw's POV  
Steeljaw:" What! I'm busy"  
Fracture:" Yea well Thunderhoof is trying to kill Clampdown again and we cant calm him down"  
I growl being interrupted about to say something when (Y/N) walked by me.  
(Y/N):" We can continue our... talk later" purring into my ear and kissing my cheek. Walking past Fracture giggling at the expression in his face.  
Fracture:" Yea sure... talk" looking at me with crossed arms.  
 **Okay that's my story for Steeljaw and you hahaha I kinda like it. Let me know if there's anything I can improve on. Don't forget to request a story. c:**  
 **See you in the comments.**  
 ***Stay Golden***


End file.
